When Potter Got Bored
by suckers love
Summary: One shot. PWP fic. Harry Potter gets bored and sets out to amuse himself. Draco's just there to watch.


**Title: When Potter Got Bored.  
Dedication: shady gurl aka Amie aka miz molko because I felt like it.  
Summary: PWP, one shot, may have a sequel. Harry Potter gets bored.  
Rating: R.  
Warning: This WILL have references to SLASH so if you don't like it, don't read it. I find flames unacceptable because they're mean and they hurt people's feelings.**

**A/N: Hello! I got bored so you all get a PWP to read! WAHOO:)**

One day Harry Potter got bored in his apartment building filled with men to shag, so he sat at the computer and logged onto MSN messenger.

It appears that someone with the display name of "Lick me, sexy." (BadFaithInLustWithLightningBolts) wanted to add him, so, he accepted. Obviously, Harry was curious as to who this person was and so he had no choice but to ask.

Desirable Friction: Who might you be?

Lick me, sexy: Your fantasy, honey.

Desirable Friction: Are you now?

Lick me, sexy: I'm nearly everybody's. See the display pic? Yeah, that's MINE.

Harry dared to look. The minute he glanced at said photo, he could picture himself licking ice cream off those abs. Yummy. Very, very yummy.

Desirable Friction: Oh my.

Lick me, sexy: Now, at least let me see your picture before you start drooling. It's only fair.

Desirable Friction: Gosh, now how do I deny a request from someone as sexy as you?

Lick me, sexy: You don't.

Desirable Friction: Aren't you a cheeky one?

Lick me, sexy. Indeed, I am.

Harry pouted just a little bit before clicking on the 'send file' button of the window. He randomly picked one because he definitely couldn't have been arsed to sift through the pictures. And just so happens that it was one where he was posing like a female lingerie model. The ex-Gryffindor was laying on one side with bedroom eyes, body glistening, ruffled hair, and only a black silk sheet covering his lower half.

Desirable Friction: Now, tell me you don't want that.

Draco could only see a little thumbnail, but what he saw was quite the sight. He couldn't resist accepting the file.

Lick me, sexy: It's downloading, you arrogant twat.

Desirable Friction: Oh, how you wound me with your words. It's like a blade twisting around in my heart.

Lick me, sexy: You're too cute.

Desirable Friction: Meaning you want to fuck me senseless.

Alas, the picture finished loading. Malfoy immediately opened the photo to see the most perfect piece of wanking material. Besides himself, of course.

Lick me, sexy: I wouldn't usually admit this, but you're right. I would.

Desirable Friction: Would you now?

Lick me, sexy: If I had the address.

Desirable Friction: Can't do that, but I can give you what's second best, but only because you're gorgeous.

The blonde snorted snobbishly at their outrageous flirtation. But honestly, Potter had grown do be Drop-Dead Gorgeous over the years. He couldn't deny himself a bit of arousal and curiosity to what second best was.

Lick me, sexy: So, what're you going to do? Toss off in front of the webcam?

Desirable Friction: That's exactly what I was thinking.

Harry felt pretty shameless. Oh well, boredom was to blame.

Lick me, sexy: Um. WHOA. Don't you want to know my name first? At the very least?

Desirable Friction: Tell me when I'm done.

Draco had to admit once more, he was just a little bit surprised.

Lick me, sexy: At lest, out of common courtesy, let me send you something to help you.

Desirable Friction: Nope. Don't need it. Now, let the webcam connect before I change my mind.

Mr. Malfoy wouldn't have it, so he accepted in the invitation for the cam, as shameless as that was. He had the pleasure of seeing Potter lying in bed, still fully clothed.

Lick me, sexy: Off with the clothes already!

Desirable Friction: Patience! Now, the screen may shake a little bit because the cam's on my bed.

Lick me, sexy: How scandalous do you get!

Harry smirked to himself. 'Very scandalous.' He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting his own fingers glide over his body, cascading down the smooth skin. His eyes shut, picturing himself fucking a certain blonde Slytherin against a wall in his mind.

Draco was getting a bit heated himself. His breath got caught in his throat as he watched Potter let the sleeves glide off his strong arms, very delightfully.

Harry closed his eyes, feeling sexier than before. He shivered lightly, knowing somebody was watching. Without anybody finding out, Harry had always been a bit of an exhibitionist. Rather appealing, really.

On both sides of the screen, blood started pooling in the region where one would need it to be in order ot have a good wank. Gods, Draco thought. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to go on the lovely computer today. No, no. Not at all.

Lick me, sexy: Is the bulge in your trousers for me?

Mr. Potter chucked at the messed he opened his lust-filled eyes to see.

Desirable Friction: You can wish it is. ;) It's certainly worth a try.

Lick me, sexy: I'm insulted.

Desirable Friction: that's okay. Shush and let me toss off.

Lick me, sexy: Gladly, gorgeous.

Draco spent very little time wishing it and he would've spent more, if he hadn't been way too busy watching Potter unbutton his oh-so wonderful, delectably tight jeans. Who knew, Potter wore no underwear. Oh my. The blondes pants felt terribly, horribly, unbelievably tight at the moment. Gryffindor's stud muffin had to have the best legs EVER. The sight was just torture.

Yes, torture. Alluring, sexy, appealing, temptation. Oh, for fuck's sake! Draco moaned. Loudly too. He watched with his face nearly pressed onto the screen, without any dignity whatsoever. It didn't matter anyway. He was alone.

Harry had started pumping himself with one hand whilst his very bedroom-esque eyes screamed desire. On the other hand, he seemed rather relaxed, really. Drawing smoke out of a cigarette. Which the blonde was really quite envious of. Yummy. Delicious Potter was sex on legs and then some. He definitely couldn't deny that any longer.

His hips arched into his hand and Mr. Potter felt that he could very well go over the edge. Draco Malfoy was currently kissing and licking him everywhere. In his mind, of course. The real version of his wanted Slytherin had the urge to do that too, as we all know.

Oh yeah, and Draco was jealous of the hand too, extremely jealous. His mouth couldl have been there, on Harry Potter's lovely cock if he hand wanted it to be. And just WHY didn't he think of this any sooner! Oh right, because Harry fucking Potter had nearly volunteered to jerk off for him.

Well then, that was that. He had the remainder of the best live porn show in all of history to watch because it was Harry James Potter. Harry I'm-not-so-damned-innocent-SEX-on-Legs Potter. Yes, him.

At last, Harry climaxed, bucking of the bed and coming back down. He licked his hands off, which made Draco envious of his craving's mouth.

Potter put his pants back on and sat up at the computer, shirtless, sexy, and sweaty. Shining too.

Desirable Friction: You promised your name in exchange for a show.

Lick me, sexy: Hey Potter, I'm Draco Malfoy.

Desirable Friction: Had you told me that earlier, I wouldn't have done this. You would've been here doing that for me. And by the way, both our wishes came true after all.

Draco cried miserably.

THE END!

Review pretty pretty pretty please. Or…Um… No sequel! 'Cause no reviews are hurting my feelings. :( Thank you for reading! Until next time, I suppose.

- checkmarks.


End file.
